onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alabasta
Article This article really has potential. It leaves a lot to be desired. But hey, it's a long article, with small summaries of information written to start on. If anyone wants to add the the Architecture or Landmarks section, or write a good summary of the Arabasta Arc on this page, I'm all for it. I will be adding pictures soon, but if anyone wants to add some temporary ones thats no problem. I worked really hard on this page. Cody2526 02:02, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Name Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Oda himself spell the name "Alabasta"? Specifically, on the Eternal pose leading to it? :Yes, he did. However, every other time it was written he wrote it "Arabasta", including on all maps of the country, the 6th Log Book, and probably other places I'm forgetting at the exact moment. ^^;; --Murasaki 04:27, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes its one of those Oda confusion starters we get every so often. So long as you redirect one to the other there shouldn't be a problem at all! One-Winged Hawk 22:52, 3 December 2006 (UTC) As both are correct terms, we must go by what is used most: Alabasta "One Piece" -wikipedia: 101,000 Arabasta "One Piece" -wikipedia: 43,200 Alabasta is the most used, correct term, ergo, what should be used. Oh, by the way I myself have only seen it as "ALABASTA" in the manga, can anyone point out where it says "Arabasta" (or some other capitalisation)? I will move this page in roughly 24 hours, unless anyone wants to refute this. Justyn 22:13, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :I do. It belongs at Arabasta, for the following reasons. Both have been used in the Manga, and are technically correct. Oda might not have been the one who always romanized it, and as we all should know, big mistakes happen when someone else romanizes it. There was a page in Shonene Jump, probably romanized by a Shonen Jump employee, not on Oda's staff. This caused a couple major mistakes like Jabra for Ja{ya}bura and I think Lucci was Rucchi. Also consider that 4Kids used Alabasta, so dub fans would use that, any just about any One Piece fansite mentions "they changes Arabasta to Alabasta in the dub" would make that show up. the most romanized version I've seen is Arabasta, and KF used it as well. We aren't wikipedia, just because Google gets more hits doesn't mean it's more popular, and even if it was a little more popular, we don't absolutely need to go by that. I'm basing my facts, obviously on that so far I've only ever seen ALABASTA in artwork, the eternal pose with it, if I remember correctly, had the R and the L switch a could times. SO while both are correct translations that took their time, and weren't rushes, mostly use Arabasta, while some rushes just say Arabasta or Alabasta. Also KF used it, and they know what they are doing. Also by default most translators use R since the Japanese r/l hybrid sound is a little more like R. Simply put: This page belongs at Arabasta. Cody2526 22:49, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Basically you are going on that fans of Kaizoku-Fansubs say that 4Kids "changed" it to Alabasta, despite the fact that "ALABASTA" is what is used in the manga. Just being used by 4Kids does not make it automatically wrong. And, when you have the search show you none of the results that have the other term: "One Piece" Arabasta -Alabasta: 18,400 hits "One Piece" Alabasta -Arabasta: 30,000 hits Justyn 06:28, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :I have also seen Arabasta in the Manga. Both in the images and romanization of the scan groups themselves, which assuming we are ignoring the scan groups (I realize many names are spelled completely wrong when first done, like Galley-La was Garrera) means both are equally correct. Therefore, We need to consider what our translation groups are using, as well as Google searching. I don't trust Google for perfectly accurate results, I'm sure there's a large number of pages, especially on forums where someone has mentioned Alabasta because they call it that/interchange between both. By default the next choice wold be what do most translators use? Arabasta. I'm not seeing enough proof for Alabasta, while I see just as valid proof for Arabasta, since the translators use Arabasta, then putting aside my own opinion( like Arabasta, it has that ring to it) and that by default people consider the L/R hybrid sound as R in Japanese, I'm siding with Arabasta. Besides, people put too much trust in Google. It's great at identifying Internet pages but really, people rely on it too much. ::The second set of results completely omitted the other term; that means that it only showed the term that we where looking for and not the other term at all. And can you show what page of the manga it shows "ARABASTA"? Non-Google engines: Ask.com "One Piece" Arabasta -Alabasta: 762 "One Piece" Alabasta -Arabasta: 1,630 Yahoo "One Piece" Arabasta -Alabasta: 3,600 "One Piece" Alabasta -Arabasta: 16,800 It's not just Google. Justyn 07:30, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :It's not just Google indeed. But remind me again when we started using search engines to gauge "popularity" then go by that. The fact that the results will be "tainted" by forums and certain websites is especially true with ask.com, yahoo makes it much more unlikely. Thus we end up back at Google. But still, just when did we start following WIkipedia's rules for this, and since when has Arabasta been under fire like this? Last I checked most fans preferred Arabasta, and most people use Arabasta. Also all search engines have been known to generate double postings of websites as well pages under the same domain that include your search terms in both. Alabasta wins if we're simply using the basic search engine function without considering anything else, sure. I'm just curious though, since when is Arabasta an iffy name? Whats next, the Marines page coming under question? Cody2526 09:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well my view is that since the Japanese version used both spellings, neither is incorrect and that either will do... So long as we have a redirect between one or the other. We also need to note the different versions of the same name. ::The one I've come to know is Alabasta, though my choice is simply because 'Ala' is easier for me to remember over 'Ara'. One-Winged Hawk 10:38, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for reminding me. Ar/labasta is a desert, correct? Well the whole culture seems to be taken from the Arabs and the Egyptians (although Egypt less so) therefore the beginning of Arabasta may be a reference to Arabs, which would be lost if translated as Alabasta, just another piece of evidence for Arabasta. I personally have a harder time remember Alabasta, but I could remember if I really tried, since I prefer Arabasta anyways I don't bother. Cody2526 03:50, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, the WHOLE of Alabasta arc was based on Egypt. Reread the SBSs and Vivi's page. I just wanted to point that out. One-Winged Hawk 13:33, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Wow... I'm not even starting on how flawed that is. If it has actually shown "ARABASTA" in the manga: prove it. Otherwise, it's going against the canon set by Oda. Justyn 08:14, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::It was worth a shot. I'm not, however looking through about 100 chapters of manga searching for ARABASTA in the art. If you will be fair about this maybe you should do it, that is unless your not suddenly going all Dubby on me. Cody2526 08:42, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::I can supply the spelling in the anime... If thats anything. I know its not worth as much as the manga version, its something. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 13:33, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::What is "going all Dubby" supposed to mean... seriously, I've never heard it before. Justyn 23:19, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Bingo! Here we are: Arabasta as in the anime. Yeah... Manga would be nice I know. But it is half the quest done already. I'm searching for Alabasta now. One-Winged Hawk 13:40, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Well that's in the Anime, but it is still valid. The Anime is just as valid as the Manga most of the time. I have yet to see Alabasta in the japanese Anime, and we can't go by any dubs, because they've all been butchered. By "going dubby" I meant sorta like going with the 4Kids dub. Are we absolutely sure the ALABASTA in the manga page you showed wasn't translated and replaced by the scanlation group? Cody2526 03:15, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::First, look VERY closely at the Eternal Pose on that page... it says "ALABASTA". Oh yeah, the anime has used "Alabasta" too. That was a Kaizoku-Fansubs sub by the way.Justyn 04:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :: Well now all thats been done is created proof for both. In the end it pretty much evens out. I'd recommend just leaving it at Arabasta. Both could technically be proper, but Arabasta sounds better anyways, also the Anime used it on maps and Alabasta on eternal poses, and the Manga, I dunno if thats been translated or not. Cody2526 09:32, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::Hey someone found the Alabasta spelling in the anime... Which episode was that, I kinda couldn't find it. The trouble with the manga is I only can find translations, not raws. Translations tend to spell it how the translator wanted it spelled. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 14:39, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::BTW I note, that the spelling 'Arabasta' was in almost every episode once they got to that country. Whereas Alabasta as I said, I couldn't find that one. One-Winged Hawk 14:41, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::It's the last episode of the Whiskey Peak arc, forgot the number. ::::: The terms are not equal, Alabasta gets nearly twice as many hits WITH ARABASTA REMOVED then Arabasta with Alabasta removed: on Google; and nearly five times as many on Yahoo. And I showed that Alabasta is used in the manga, did you notice that LITTLE TINY "Alabasta" on the Eternal Pose in the manga? Justyn 19:40, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Why can't we just stick with Arabasta??? It's been fine before, so why try to change it now? What brought up this argument in the first place, I'm content with Arabasta, and you want it changed to Alabasta, and I have no idea what Angel wants. Cody2526 23:53, 16 December 2006 (UTC) EVIDENCE FOR ALABASTA *Eternal Pose and map (chapter 113, "大丈夫!!!" ("It's Okay!") - pg. 15) EVIDENCE FOR ARABASTA *Map (chapter 179, "決戦はアルバーナ" ("The Decisive Battle is in Alubarna") - pg. 18) *Dendenmushi (chapter 216, "ビビの冒険" ("Vivi's Adventure") - pg. 8) *Blue Grand Data File (pg. 114, text says "Arabasta Map") *The 6th Log "Arabasta" *The 7th Log "Vivi" ("Voyage So Far" poster has the factions labeled (in English text) as Baroque Works, Marine, Luffy Pirates, Rebel Army, and Arabasta Kingdom Army) Not only is Arabasta used more often, it's also the second one he used, not a new thing. I prefer using Arabasta for stuff, so that's definitely where my vote goes. ^^ Oh, and if anyone wants scans of any of these, I'll do it, I know some of them might not be easy to find places... And I much prefer using the manga as fact than the anime, as the anime has far more inconsistencies. ^^;; --Murasaki 02:04, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :The data files definitely have more information than the Manga, and Oda makes sure it is exact. Most names were found out from the data files, and I have the blue one myself, although I can't read any of it really. Also Alabasta has more hits on Google, while Arabasta is used by most sub groups. Cody2526 04:40, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, I wasn't counting English fandom stuff, I'm just giving the facts. I figured that mattered more, since we have Bon-chan's page as Bon Kurei instead of Bon Clay, using the Oda-sensei version instead of the popular version... ^^ ::And... "most sub groups?" Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't K-F the only actual group that did the Arabasta arc? Not saying it doesn't count, I just don't think there are any others out there that did Arabasta... ^^;; --Murasaki, possibly not logged in but I'm not sure because my computer is logging me out randomly. XD :::Really; that many times? ...Well, I'm going to include a note that "Alabasta" is used frequently by fans (see above). Justyn 05:43, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::Don't you think Arab'asta is a better translation as in '''Arab'ia or Does it reffer to the Muslim God Elaw ??? :::Mohid Syed 16:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's Alabasta, not Arabasta It's spelled Alabasta as seen on the eternal pose here: http://groups.msn.com/OnePieceManga/onepiecechapter113.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=2233 Those other pics, I think, are bad translations... - BattleFranky202 00:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :There's far more evidence for "Arabasta", though, and it's the second one used, which seems to me to mean it's the more official spelling. It's not the only time he spelled things one way and then changed it later, with the second spelling being the official one... I seem to remember "Cutty Flam" being spelled with a "K" the first time it was shown in the manga, and I know he spelled "Erumalu" a different way the first time. --Murasaki 03:17, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Perhaps everyone here is hard of hearing but in EVERY episode in the anime they say ALabasta not ARabasta (the two sound completely different might i add) - obvious 1 :I think you should you read the posts above besides this is based on writing and not how it is said in the English dub as both 4kids and Funimation dubs have inconsistencies with each other.Mugiwara Franky 08:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) who the fuck said anything about dubs? i was refering to RAW which might i add has no images saying arabasta <----- that is only in the subs - obvious1 And it starts again Cover.]] Ok, I think we can settle this now. It is the latest romanization, so like Big Mam, we should stick to it right? GMTails 19:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Just in case though, invite some people in the discussion before you move the page. MasterDeva 00:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Should be Alabasta. [[User:YazzyDream|'''YazzyDream]] 00:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If the word fits, write it.DancePowderer 01:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, we should wait a while longer because it could be a mistake. Mistakes are usually corrected when the volume comes out. Think about the incident with Jozu's arm back in Chapter 589 (I think that's it) and was corrected with the volume release. It should be next volume when Chapter 611 comes out. 22:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oda used both. There is no reason at all to change it. SeaTerror 05:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Bumping this since nobody responded to it. SeaTerror 13:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Which spelling has he used mostly? One-Winged Hawk 14:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Arabasta I believe. In fact this article even shows another image where he used Arabasta in the actual Arabasta arc. SeaTerror 14:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :According to the first section of this page, this makes 2 for Arabasta and 2 for Alabasta in the manga. sff9 (talk) 20:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Then why the hell was it moved? SeaTerror 23:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) This needs another bump. SeaTerror 15:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Symbol I think this is the Alabasta Kingdom' symbol, if you look at chapter 130 in the the panel where Vivi reads the newspaper you can see a rebel burning a flag, which can be assumed to be the Alabasta one, with this symbol on it. I don't know if take as fact that this is the symbol, but we should at least consider it. As an alternative we can upload the burning flag as the symbol. I take this one from Sanji outfit, I couldn't find it somewhere else. I think it's safe to say that's the symbol. That's the only way the flag burning can make sense. 20:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I found the symbol only twice apart from those two you mentioned: In chapter 182 it's on the shield of one of the guards and in chapter 217 it's on Igaram's fan. http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/1156/alabastaguard.png http://img845.imageshack.us/img845/899/igaramfan.png I suppose since it's on the shield of the royal army it could be the kingdom's symbol but then I'd expect to see it more often. 14:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The Small Towns Why do we need to have individual articles for all the small towns that were just mentioned? They could easily be merged into this article. 03:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I hate to bring it up again I noticed under "translation and dub issues", it says under the photo of Karoo iceskating from chaper 611, that the most recent translation spelling from the manga is "Alabasta" but this isn't true. Chapter 823 has the sail spell out "Arabasta". (before viz changed it to L). You can see this on any raw version of the chapter both in and out of the volume. It's even present in the colour manga release and the anime. Aditionally I don't think anyone has ever mentioned this before but on the maps provided in Colour walk 2, Oda did spell it Arabasta too. Personally I've always regarded the evidence as balanced till recently. L and R are just interchangable and both versions have good puns on alabster and Arabia. I adimit I am used to the Ar spelling from old fan subs but I think it's important to consider the most recent manga spellings too. Anyway I don't mind which way the wiki goes, but I do think that the caption under Karoo iceskating should be amended. Rice-grain (talk) 12:14, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Rice-grain (talk) 19:00, January 3, 2019 (UTC) (Edit: the original image seems to be a dead link now, so I updated to a color manga version of the same pannel). :"L and R are just interchangable" - why would they be interchangeable? If the name is "Arabasta", then it's not "Alabasta" and vice versa^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 21:45, January 3, 2019 (UTC) I think it should be Arabasta. In addition to a map in Volume 19, it appears written with R in a canon chapter, while "Alabasta" has only appeared in a non-canon cover. Cdavymatias (talk) 22:28, January 3, 2019 (UTC) There are more instances for Arabasta than there are for Alabasta be it non-canon or canon. It should be moved. SeaTerror (talk) 22:40, January 3, 2019 (UTC) I support "Alabasta" because it's the spelling we've used in the community for ages just like "Reverie". 2019 data shows that "Alabasta" outnumbers "Arabasta" compared to 2006 data by the way. But I'm okay with "Arabasta" too given that there are evidences of it appearing in 2 canon chapters plus 3 databooks, compared to just two covers alone with Alabasta. [[User talk:Gourd Roger|'(Right, Ed?)']] 01:15, January 4, 2019 (UTC) [[User talk:Gourd Roger|'(Right, Ed?)']] 01:15, January 4, 2019 (UTC) A couple friends and I compiled evidence for both Arabasta and Alabasta in order to discuss changing the term we used for our fan group. This google doc shows all the evidence we've gathered. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tIdooaDWdSq8JYzidwtzlSLrr0nrAtjscwxy3zQkR_0/edit?usp=sharing TLDR / for people who don't trust links I'll sumerize.' ' Both spellings show up 3 times in the manga. Al in 113, 127 and 611 and Ar in 179, 216, 823. Arabasta is used in Databook blue and the log books. volume 19 has a map that uses Ar. In colour walk 2 there is another map oda drew that labels it as Arabasta. The Japanese DVDs uses Ar on the log collection sets. The Anime uses both spellings however uses Ar in all it's recap maps during the titular arc. Material from the official Japanese web site uses both Ar and Al. Finally Funi and Viz have used Al in all their releases. Rice-grain (talk) 10:11, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Only what Oda himself used is what matters. The others don't matter. That aside, Oda has used Arabasta more so it should be moved. If we had to move fishmen to Fish-Man because of color walk then this MUST be moved too. SeaTerror (talk) 18:30, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Well I would argue that the other material is handy as it shows a general trend towards Ar in other offical Japnese media, I do concur Oda should take priority in most cases, So if you limit the scope to Oda I guess you got both spellings with 3 appearances in the manga, Al's last appearnce being in 611 and Ar's in 823. As for other Oda matieral there is the colour walk map showing Ar and potentially the map in volume 19 which does the same.Rice-grain (talk) 05:56, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Added it to the article. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:21, January 14, 2019 (UTC) That's not good enough when color walk also spells it that way. Otherwise that means we have to move all fishman stuff back. SeaTerror (talk) 16:37, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Except Fish-Man was never romanized in the manga. Alabasta was. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:50, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Arabasta also was and is the latest example of that spelling. Color walks are also from Oda. SeaTerror (talk) 19:21, January 14, 2019 (UTC) As it stands there are 3 uses for each spelling in the manga, with Arabasta being the latest. To tie break you can look at the colour walk or other media evidence outlined earlier, but so long as the wiki has updated that "latest spelling" mistake, my major issue is setteled. I do think it is Arabasta but I don't mind which way the wiki goes so long as it's not spreading misinformation. This probably does warrent more consideration regardless given all the points made on this topic already, Rice-grain (talk) 17:23, January 17, 2019 (UTC) The color walks are done by Oda so that would be equivalent to an SBS. That means Arabasta is the correct spelling and if we had to move fishman to Fish-man because of colorwalks then we have to move this too. SeaTerror (talk) 03:25, January 24, 2019 (UTC)